Work in this laboratory over the next year will focus on further studies in the role of two gangliosides (GM2 and GD2) which the investigators have previously identified as being human, immunogenic, oncofetal antigens on neuroectodermal and other tumors. The following experiments are proposed or are already underway: 1) Dr. Georges, a neurosurgeon from Belgium will be assaying the serum from over 75 glioma patients and a number of antibodies to these two antigens. He will use the immune adherence inhibition assays, the ELISA assay and the compliment fixation assays already developed and in routine use in our laboratory. 2) Efforts at generating specific anti-ganglioside antibodies by preparing conjugates of gangliosides to proteins and sepharose carriers. Both polyclonal and monoclonal antibody studies are underway. 3) In vivo experiments testing the possible therapeutic use of human anti-GD2 antibody in a mouse brain tumor model are being started.